


Chapter 37: Love Can Be Rescued

by YourAvgFanficWriter



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAvgFanficWriter/pseuds/YourAvgFanficWriter
Summary: Made by my discord. Written by me. Most plot is not by me, I also wrote this late at night.





	1. Chapter 1

Fun fact: mei 美 mei, in chinese, means beautiful. Your welcome. Now for the story...  

 

Yuzu was absolutely sleepless. Everyday she check the other side of the bed, hoping that one day she would see a hump in the bed. Mei. Mei's body. Oh, how Yuzu missed Mei so badly. 

"Yuzu, do you want to come to your sister's wedding?" her mom called out. "Its in 4 days."

Wedding? Already? She thought frantically. Only 1 week after the letter Mei left for her. This was her opportunity. She knew Mei would not approve of this. Yet, Mei was always getting pushed around by other people. 

 _I have to do something. I need to help Mei. Expose her true feelings._ Yuzu grined. 

"Sure."

 

[cut to wedding day]

 

"Mei and Manager, you have professed your love by exchanging your vows. You have symbolized your commitment by exchanging rings. And you have expressed the end of your individual lives by the pouring of the unity sand. With all of this there is just one more question I need each of you to answer and then we’re off to the reception to celebrate,"the minister smiled.

"Mei – do you take this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" She did not smile. Yet, she did not frown. She had her usual negative, casual face. "I do."

Manager – do you take this beautiful lady to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

He smiled directly at Mei, whether or not she returned the love. He studied her closely. He remembered something he thought a long time about. "Before I say so myself, I have a question. Mei, do you truly trust me? Do you truly love me?" Mei perked up suddenly, surprised. She looked at her grandfather, Manager's parents. She remember Yuzu, remember her past expierences. Was she ready to let her life be controlled by a man she did not even love. She didn't have a choice. " I do."   "

 

Does anyone object to this marriage?" the minister inquired.

1 second past by

2 seconds past by

3 seconds past by "Well then, by the power inves---." The minister was cut off immediately. " I object!" Yuzu shrieked.

She stared at the groom, then Mei. She shot Mei a kiss before anyone saw.

The minister was stunned. "And ma'm, what is your reasoning for this objection?"

"Manager, you know very well Mei does not love you. Did she once tell you I love you? Once passionately kiss you? Once protest against your willful and yet aggressive behavior towards her?" Yuzu screamed.

"What is the meaning of the nonsense! Mei, forget about her, kiss me as I am your new future." He tried to grab Mei fast before she could react.  

But Mei was prepared. She quickly jerked away, and looked away from everybody. manager was in shock. "I see, you never loved me, you only did it to please others. I thought we had something better." He collapsed to the ground.  

The whole crowd gasped in awe of what just happened. Mei instinctively, among st the chaos, ran to Yuzu.

" I have a car ready for us not far, can you run?" Yuzu asked. Mei nodded.

They ran as fast as they could to the car, and Yuzu quickly drove away. 

"Since when did you know to drive. And when did you get a car?" Mei was so confused.

"This isn't my car. And I don't have a permit. But your fine, it's better than marrying that jerk." Mei quickly looked away. What was going on?

 

They eventually came to a stop in the empty lot of an abandoned grocery store. Yuzu got out and quickly went to the back where Mei was.


	2. 37.33

I suggest you back out now if you don't enjoy r18+ 

She ran to the back of the car where Mei was sitting, almost frozen. Yuzu grabbed the random box in the back and threw it into the parking lot. She climbed on top of Mei and looked deep into her eyes.

For a moment, some sort of synergy pass through them, as if they reconnected.

Yuzu started to cry. She buried her face into Mei's chest.

"I'm sorry for rejecting you. Time and time again. I didn't know why you wanted to take things so fast. I'm so sorry." Tears and tears started to wet Mei's bridal dress.

She rose Yuzu's head, and she looked at her deeply.

" I can't thank you enough. Older sister. No, girlfriend." Mei said calmly. A tear came down her left eye. Yuzu closed the door behind her and they started to get rough. With Yuzu on top(manga reference your welcome if you can't figure it out I can't help you) she passionately kissed Mei. Mei, no longer being netural, began to kiss her back. She put her arms around Yuzu as they kept kissing. Eventually, Mei said,

 

"Why are you wearing a shirt and tie. It's considered informal at weddings for woman." "Throwback." That's all Yuzu said. She slowly pushed down the knot in her tie and then took off her tie. She wrapped it around Mei's eyes, leaving her blind. Yuzu whispered,

 

 

 

"Trust me," as she bit Mei's ear. Mei let out a soft groan.

Yuzu slowly worked her way down Mei's body. Neck. Chest. Other side. Stomach. Finally she came across Mei's pelvis area. Yuzu carefully lifted Mei's dress and removed her underwear.

She gave a soft kiss to her in the pelvis region. As that happened, Mei screeched. "shhh, or someone will hear us." Yuzu whispered. She stuck Mei's own underwear in her mouth, leaving Mei blind and unable to emit much noise.

 

Yuzu went one finger. Faint moaning was heard. Then 2. Still too faint Yuzu thought. 3. All of a sudden Mei grabbed Yuzu's arm. With her other arm, Mei pulled Yuzu in,

"Keep going. I don't want to forget this moment. Ever" Yuzu smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoy this as much as I do."

 

 

As they continued to explore their love and relationship, they did not hear nor see a fancy car pull up.


End file.
